iLove You
by happyjoyjoy1234
Summary: This part is very Seddie.  Lemony!


Chapter One – I Love You, Freddie

Today was a secretive day for Sam. She knew that Carly and Griffen were going out that night, Spencer was going on a date with his girlfriend, and they had to leave the door open for Sam and Freddie to work on their iCarly ideas. That meant that she would have Freddie all to herself. The physical and emotional damage she did to him was only to make sure that no one knew that she always wanted Freddie. Ever since the kiss, she had felt weird around him.

That night, Carly and Griffen had packed bags. That meant that they were going to get a hotel room. Carly never wanted people to hear her and Griffen having sex in the middle of the night, or at least not people that she knew, because she knew that she was a screamer.

"Okay we're going out for the night," said Carly as she headed towards the door with a bag, possibly full of lingerie. Spencer and Griffen also headed towards the door.

"Are you sure that you and Freddie are capable of staying here by yourselves?" asked Spencer.

"We'll be fine." She said. Sam was trying to get everyone out of the apartment so that Freddie could come, but Sam was the only one that knew what was going to happen that night.

Finally, everyone else left and Sam was the only one left. Then Freddie came over."Oh hey Fredward," she said as Freddie walked through the door. He seemed somewhat upset. "What's wrong? Got your panties in a wad?"

"It's my mom again. She won't let me do anything. If I did something to make her really mad then she'd finally get it." It hit Sam right them She stood up in front of him.

"You wanna do something that'll really make your mom mad? Put down your computer." He did what she said. "There's no turning back after this. In fact, if you do chicken out, I'll quit iCarly… for good."

"Okay," he said nervously. He obviously didn't know what Sam was going to do, but he decided that he wouldn't chicken out, no matter how bad it was.

"Close your eyes and follow my lead." He closed his eyes and then she kissed him. He still didn't realize what was going on, so he just kissed her back. They started making out. When they stopped, she took his hand and pulled him up to Carly's room. When they got up there they started making out again. This time when they stopped, Sam pushed him onto Carly's bed. She took of her shirt and pants and lay onto him. That's when he got the message.

"Whoa, Sam! What're you—," she kissed him in the middle of his sentence and reached down and unzipped his pants. She was panting and she went by his ear and said, "I want you inside of me." At this point, Freddie couldn't agree more than she did. He showed this by stripping to his under wear, too.

She finally pulled out his manhood and rode it. She moaned first and rode harder. "Oh, shit!" yelled Freddie. Sam decided to pull her bra off. While she rode, she leaned over and rubbed her body against his as she rode. Then all of a sudden, she stopped. "Why did you stop?" asked Freddie

She was panting fast and hard even though she stopped. "I want you to fuck me." Freddie was nervous. He had never had sex before. He got behind her and put it in again. "Go faster, harder!" Sam shouted. Therefore, he did as she said. _I didn't know that he was good at this. He is the best one I've ever had _she thought. About three minutes later, he was slapping her ass and doing her so hard that she was screaming and her eye make-up was running down her face and he hadn't seemed to be getting tired.

"Yes, Yes!" she was screaming repeatedly. Then he finally stopped. It had seemed like Sam had almost blacked out right there on the bed, with tears and a mixture of eye shadow, eyeliner, and possibly mascara. She didn't really care though. She wasn't even able with the sound of her crying and panting and his panting. They just decided to just crash right there on Carly's bed.

"So do you wanna go out?" said Freddie.

"Why not? You've already ruined my make-up for tonight, but it was worth it." She said as she cuddled her naked body under his.


End file.
